Life and times of a Wizard Nin
by Snow white Kitsune
Summary: NarutoHarry Potter crossover. What if the Dursleys hadn’t kept the Potter child? What if she had been raised by the jounen Kakashi Hatake of the Village Hidden in the Leavescontinued inside Fem!Harry M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**The Life and Times of a Wizard-Nin**

**Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. What if the Dursleys hadn't kept the Potter child? What if she had been raised by the jounen Kakashi Hatake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and befriended the young demon container Naruto Uzumaki? What if she'd never learnt about magic?**

**Fem!Harry.**

**Pairings undecided.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (unfortunately).**

**My thanks to my editor: ElemenTalia. **

Chapter 1- Beginnings

Chapter 1- Beginnings

It was Halloween 1986, a night that the world would never forget. But you  
see; it wasn't just any part of the world that would forever remember this  
night. It was the wizarding world. You see, this was the night that  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by a year old baby girl. While  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, (also known as Voldemort) died from his own killing  
curse, Hallie Jayne Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, and daughter of Lily and James  
Potter, escaped with only a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

And now, the Girl-Who-Lived is in the arms of Albus Dumbledore, the  
Headmaster of Hogwarts, in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, in Little Whinging,  
Surrey. The home of Hallie's only living relatives, the Dursleys.

An old woman stood by the old man and toddler. She was a strict woman, and  
the Transfiguration Teacher of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. And she was  
currently engaged in the useless act of vehemently arguing against Dumbledore.  
"But Albus! You can't leave her here; they're the worst soft of muggles  
out there! You cannot leave the Girl-Who-Lived here!"

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled sadly as he looked down at Hallie.  
"Who have to, they're her family, the only ones who can keep her safe with  
blood wards. She will stay with them until she is ready for Hogwarts."

McGonagall tried to protest, but cut herself off with a look from Dumbledore.  
She sighed. "Very well, but I would like it known that I protested this  
action, and was overridden. I cannot wait until the time when I can say, 'I  
told you so'."

Albus laughed silently. "Of course Minerva, your protest is noted." He  
then continued to ignore her as he placed the sleeping baby and a letter on  
the steps of the house, before proceeding to disappear with a quiet crack.

Minerva stood there silently. "I can't believe that man…" Minerva  
looked back at the little baby on the steps. "And even after hearing such  
horror stories from Lily and James…" She sighed again, before she herself  
vanished with a crack, leaving the little girl to dream peacefully throughout  
the night.

Petunia Dursley hummed slightly, unaware that her "beautiful music",  
instead sounded like the squeal of tires on asphalt. She quietly muttered to  
herself, utterly pleased with the 'high quality' life she was living.  
"Milk! I must put the milk bottles out." Petunia grabbed the milk bottles,  
and pranced to the door, which she promptly opened with a swish. She stared  
down for a few seconds.

"VERNON!"

Petunia was wringing her white hands, staring at the baby girl on the table  
in front of her. "Oh Vernon, what do we do? We can't possible keep her...  
She'll be… She'll be one of Them! What will the neighbors say! And what  
about Dudley! What if the brat poisons Dudley with that, that, that Unnatural  
stuff?"

Her angry, overweight husband was pacing the room ferociously, spittle flying  
every few seconds. "Of course we can't keep her!" He spat angry, like an  
old, overweight cat. "We'll just have to get rid of her. I won't have  
her in my house, with her Unnaturalness!"

Petunia gasped, and whispered fearfully. "But, what if Her kind find out?  
What if they try to Do something to us?"

Vernon Dursley scowled darkly. "They won't my dear, they wouldn't  
dare… Just leave everything to me."

Later that night, Vernon Dursley could be found in a far away wooded area,  
far away from his home. He glared at the green-eyed brat, with its ebony  
curls, and the freakish scar, as he rolled out of the car. He snorted with  
disgust, as he picked up the baby, and held it away from him, like a piece of  
dirty trash. It had long since awoken, and was quietly watching him with  
knowing eyes. He snarled. The Freak didn't even cry like a normal baby.

He stomped off into the woods, stumbling slightly with a lantern in one of  
his hands. Deep inside the forest, he finally stopped, huffing and puffing,  
his face purple as he sucked in air.

"Good riddance!" He hissed as he nearly dropped her, blankets and all,  
into a small hollow tree stump. Then he turned, and stomped away, not even  
kind even to spare a glance back.

The child lay there, and it soon began to rain. The drops of water hit her  
face below her eyes, causing the trails of water to appear as if she were  
crying. She began to wail softly, clearly frightened of the happenings. Her  
scar began to shimmer a brilliant white, and with a loud 'crack', she was  
gone. And all that was left of Hallie Potter, was a few strands of soft ebony  
hair…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snow White Kitsune-"Any Ideas for pairings would be helpful. And please no flames, this is my first fan fiction, so don't be too harsh."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life And Times of a Wizard Nin- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Fem!Harry**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi Hatake, member of the ANBU, former apprentice of the deceased 4th Hokage and wielder of a Sharingan eye was, for lack of a better word, moping. It had been just over a year ago that his ex-sensei, the 4th Hokage, had given his life to seal the destructive 9-tailed demon fox- Kyuubi, into the body of a new born baby. His best friend Obito had died before that on a mission and had given Kakashi his Sharingan before his death, this had been the doujuitsu belonging strictly to the Uchiha clan. Boy had they pitched a hissy fit over that. His other team mate Rin, had vanished during the Kyuubi attack and was presumed MIA.

He paused, as he heard a soft wailing, his well trained ninja hearing picking up the noise. He headed warily towards it; after all he hadn't become an ANBU by being careless. It could be a trap. What he found surprised the hell out of him. There on the forest floor lay a baby, it was soaked with what looked like rain, though there hadn't been a downpour in weeks. He lifted the baby up and stared at it. The baby stared back with eyes the colour of emeralds with an eerie glint to them, it's hair was messy and a thick black, of a lustre that he'd never see. Perhaps most disturbing about the child was the lightning bolt scar on its forehead, which was clearly fresh. The baby had instantly stopped crying as soon at he picked it up and was regarding him silently.

He shushined to the Hokage Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3rd Hokage of Konoha- Sarutobi got the shock of his life when the young ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake appeared in his office carrying a young baby.

"Is it yours?" he gawped "C..congratulations…"

"It's not mine" Kakashi snapped, sitting it on the desk "I found it in the forest. Who's is it?"

"Wha… There aren't any babies reported missing, I think I would have noticed, especially a report about on with such an interesting scar as this one." Sarutobi smiled at the child, who giggled up at him, he continued "'It' is a 'she' anyway. A pity, the orphanages are so crowded after the Kyuubi attack. There's no-where for her to go." He glanced at Kakashi slyly.

"Wha…OH no! I'm an ANBU, I can't. I haven't the experience; I'm not ready for commitment." Kakashi stammered.

"You just don't want to have to get rid of your Icha Icha Paradise collection" Sarutobi smirked "For shame!"

"Hey, you've got copies too" Kakashi pouted beneath his mask.

"Fine. You can just hide your –ahem- novels. Besides, look how sweet she is" Sarutobi held up the baby.

Who, sensing the urgency of the situation turned her 'cuteness' setting up to it's highest level, yawned and began to gabble in adorable baby language, reaching out for Kakashi.

"But…But…I'm not ready to be a Daddy…" Kakashi gaped, his resolve breaking as he stared at the baby.

"Daa…" she implored, holding out her arms "DaaaDaaaaDaaa…"

"I'm her first word!" Kakashi bubbled, scooping the baby up into his arms. "I'll be back in the morning to sign the adoption papers. It's late, and Izumi needs her sleep" with that they were gone in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind a gaping Hokage.

"Izumi?" He muttered aloud, then broke into an amused smirk at how easily the baby had played the ANBU captain "Nice work kid."

She was going to be a handful…maybe even a play mate for little Naruto?...Kami knows the demon container needed one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I getting into?" Kakashi groaned aloud the next morning, realizing the implications of his split second decision "I blame you for this" he glanced at the baby girl.

Izumi sat on his bed happily in her now-dry baby clothes of shimmering green. The colours on the small dress were so unnatural.

"What am I … No IZUMI! Don't eat that!" Kakashi squawked as his adoptive daughter attempted to put one of his kunai in her mouth. He quickly snatched it away and swept the baby-girl into his arms. "Don't scare Daddy like that!" he scolded.

"Daaa…" She giggled, playing with a handful of Kakashi's sliver hair.

"I'm doomed…" he groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He eventually ventured into town after preventing disaster after disaster in his empty family compound. Honestly, the baby was a walking tornado, or that's what it seemed like up until now. She was currently snuggled in his arms making noises and pointing at different things.

He caught sight of the Baby Store, and entered a completely different world. There were bottles, cots, plushies and buggies as far as the eye could see. It was like stepping into the Twilight Zone. He was completely clueless, a nearby sign stated that nappies were only 50 yen…was that good? Was it overpricing? He had no idea. He began to hyperventilate.

That's when a shop assistant caught sight of the poor, confused shinobi and took pity on him. "Can I help you sir?" she smiled.

"YES!" Kakashi said desperately, his single visible eye wide. "I'm adopting, and I have no idea what to get her."

The shop assistant smiled softly as the little girl patted the 19-year-old's nose happily.

"DaaDaaaDaaa" she bubbled.

"Oh my…she's already speaking? She looks to only just be one; she shouldn't be talking for a while. A few months at least." The assistant, called Miki, said in an impressed voice.

"Really?" Kakashi's eye widened "That's my girl!"

Said girl was currently reaching for a plushies, a beautiful black wolf, with a determined look on her face.

"Daaa…" she pulled on Kakashi's sleeve and pointed to the toy.

"Right, I'll help you." Miki smiled, charmed by both father and daughter. She grabbed a basket eagerly.

"First off, plushies" Miki put the wolf into the basket, along with a teddy bear and a white owl "Now clothes" she dragged Kakashi into the clothes section of the store "Pink definitely wont suit her so perhaps some dark blue…and black...and green!" she began to toss different outfits into the basket. Kakashi stood there, utterly bewildered by the task that was baby shopping.

"No…milk formula and bottles, which need to be sterilized each time you use them. Teething rings, toys…" Miki threw learning toys into the basket "Storybooks…" she carried on. Kakashi watched in a complete daze.

"Finally, the most important thing you will need, this" Miki handed him a book "You're lucky, it's the last one."

Kakashi stared at the book titled 'So you're an ANBU Captain who finds themselves looking after a baby, What do you do?'

Firstly, who had actually written that, and secondly, why the heck was it so popular?

"T…thanks…" Kakashi stammered out.

Finally he staggered out of the shop after buying all those things and ordering a cot and sheets, as well as a device that would strap Izumi to him so he wouldn't have to carry her everywhere. Much to his horror, he'd spent almost all of his monthly salary. Parenting was a job of work!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are Kakashi, ready to sign? You are aware that you'll have to be retired from the ANBU to care for her?" Sarutobi queried.

Kakashi nodded, Izumi was fast asleep in his arms, cuddling the small, plushie wolf tightly.

"So Kawaii!" cooed Sarutobi, reaching out for her.

"She slept all the way here and didn't complain, you wake her and Hokage or not, I kill you" Kakashi smacked the other man's hand away.

Sarutobi smiled fondly at the ANBU, he'd been so afraid that Kakashi would become too wrapped up in his grief and let it control him, it was obvious that Izumi would be good for him.

"Her name" Sarutobi questioned.

"Izumi Hatake" Kakashi smiled proudly and they both proceeded to sign the document.

"Welcome to Konoha, Izumi" the 3rd hokage smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snow White Kitsune- Help with pairings would be appreciated, I was thinking Naruto/Hinata and Shikamaru/Izumi…but, ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 growing up

**Life and Times of a Wizard Nin- Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to others. However the story is mine.**

**Fem!Harry**

**Thanks to Crazzyredhead and Sea-cucumbers-are-evil for reviewing. Interesting thought with the Izumi/Kiba pairing. Yes Izumi will find out about magic, probably after the Chunin exams, at least. **

**Chapter 3**

Gathered outside one of the local bars were: Anko Mitarashi, special jounen, torture expert and all around sadist; Asuma Sarutobi, wind juitsu expert, laid back guy with a chain smoking habit; Finally Gai, green spandex wearing menace of Konoha, obsessed with taijuitsu and Kakashi's self proclaimed rival.

"Kakashi!" Asuma waved, catching sight of the 'one-eyed wonder' heading past "Come join us!"

"Yeah Hatake, pull up a stool" Anko called, patting a stool as she swallowed a cup of sake.

"My Eternal Rival!! Come, we will have a drinking contest" Gai yelled, posing, doing a freaky smile and raising his caterpillar brows. All witnesses shuddered at the sight, and winced at the volume of his voice.

His overly loud voice also succeeded in waking up the baby. Her brilliant green eyes opened and filled with tears. Kakashi turned to face the 3 jounen, his killing intent sparking, and anger burning in his eyes.

"She slept all afternoon!" he snarled, his voice dangerously low "And you woke her up."

Needless to say Gai was sent flying in one of the almost non-existent moments that Kakashi showed emotion other than nonchalance around him.

"Wow…" Asuma's jaw dropped at Kakashi's show of emotion.

"Yo Kakashi, who's the kid?" Anko raised a brow.

"This is my adoptive daughter, her name is Izumi Hatake" Kakashi said as he sat down, holding the baby who was sniffling at being so rudely awakened.

"Daaa…" the girl pouted and began to gabble in baby language, he was clearly being scolded for the wake up call.

"Awww, she's so cute. I want one!" Anko cooed.

Kakashi and Asuma share an amazed/scared glance at the fact that Konoha's resident sadist had gone gaga over a baby.

"Can you say Anko? An-ko?" She beamed at the baby.

"Anywho, lets ignore the nutso snake- lady" Asuma sighed and lit another cigarette. "It's an interesting scar that the kiddo's got" he motioned to the lightning bolt mark on her forehead.

"She had it when I found her in the forest" Kakashi shrugged.

"Someone abandoned her in the FOREST?" Anko growled, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Yeah, the Hokage talked me into adopting. It's been…'interesting' so far" Kakashi rolled his single eye.

"When I get my hands on whoever did it…" Anko snarled angrily. Abandonment was a particularly sore spot for her. And when Konoha's torture expert was mad at you there was only one thing to do, as Asuma usually put it 'Run like the bejesus, and pray to all the gods'.

"Chill Anko, she's safe and sound. And with a good parent…well…we can pray that Kakashi doesn't warp her mind…" Asuma trailed off due to the glare that Kakashi shot him.

"Ahn…" Izumi burbled, reaching for the special jounen "Ahhn.."

"She said my name" squealed Anko, who then proceeded to do the happy dance. There were numerous thuds, as many of the bar's patrons fainted at the sight of Anko Mitarashi, resident bitch of Konoha dancing happily.

"Bright little thing" Asuma muttered

"Cant you say Asuma?" Anko bounced back to the baby "Uncle Asu-ma?"

"Unca…Asu" the girl pointed to Asuma.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little one" Asuma grinned round his cigarette, leaning in.

"No smoking around the baby!" Anko scolded, snatching the cigarette and grinding it out underfoot.

"B..but that was my last one" Asuma stared at the remains of the cigarette on the floor.

"And may it Rest In Peace" Kakashi said solemnly.

"Maybe you'll learn that the world doesn't revolve around tobacco" huffed Anko.

Whereby an old argument between Anko and Asuma began on the pros and cons of smoking. Kakashi merely observed the verbal sparring match, pulling a bottle of milk out of god-know-where and asking if the bewildered owner of the bar would heat it up for baby Izumi, who happily played with her wolf plushie on the table top. Making adorable growling noises.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a way it was almost like Anko, Kakashi and Asuma all adopted the young girl. Each aided in childproofing the Hatake compound, which involved safety gating til they could safety gate no more.

Anko was regularly seen over at the Hatake residence scolding Kakashi over his laziness and child-rearing skills, as well as taking the girl shopping for new toys. Asuma regularly babysat the child when Kakashi went out on the A-ranks he took which kept his bank account full. He seemed to cope well with parenting, not having the usual bags under the eyes that most parents had (A/N- those with younger siblings who were loud as a baby will know what I mean!).

Ebony grew into a very pretty young girl, with silken black tresses that she tied back in a high ponytail so that only the bangs framed her face. She was quite pale, though she spent most of her time outdoors.

Kakashi began to train her in chakra control exercises when she was 5, two years before she was due to start the academy, to ensure that she could protect herself when he wasn't around. The son of White Fang had made many enemies over the years, not just for his perversion.

By the time she was due to enter the academy she had chakra that rivalled mid-Chunin and excellent control over it. Anko and Asuma had also decided to aid in her training, as well as a few of her father's other weirdo jounen friends.

Perhaps one of the most surprising things about Izumi was her choice of friends. She was best friends with none other than Konoha's very own demon container, Naruto Uzumaki. Izumi was a very kind-hearted girl and after finding out that no-one would talk or play with the lonely, blond boy she'd become determined to be his friend. She'd really brought him out of his shell, ignoring the comments made by the idiot-villagers that the daughter of Kakashi the Copy-nin would be much better as friends with the last Uchiha, Sasuke. Naruto and Izumi were thick as thieves and did everything together, many citizens of Konoha were regular victims to the pair's pranks.

Her other best friend, was the complete polar opposite to Naruto. The lazy genius Shikamaru Nara, who she'd gotten to know through shogi. She was the only one, besides his father, who could play him to a draw in the strategy game and they were regularly seen at lunch playing shogi, surrounded by Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino who were also friends, though not as close as Izumi, Naruto and Shikamaru.

Naruto regularly joined Izumi in her training sessions with the jounen and both were extremely talented, though they hid their abilities at the academy. They were given lots of scrolls on their birthdays by Gai, Hayate, Genma, Raidou, Asuma and Anko. Kakashi usually provided weapons, one of the reasons that Izumi trained with Konoha's own Kenjuitsu master- Hayate. She had trained herself in the ancient Kenjuitsu art of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. She, Naruto and Shikamaru also pinched scrolls from the Hokage's private library to increase their abilities.

The strangest think about Izumi was something that only Kakashi seemed to notice out of the corner of his eye. Strange things occurred at times, like when she was running from shinobi she'd pranked, she would suddenly find herself appearing on the other side of the village without using the shushin which she had yet to learn. Also when she was exceedingly anger fragile things in her vicinity seemed to shatter, he thought it might be just an outpouring of excess chakra, but for some reason he wasn't so sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snow white Kitsune: Next chapter will have Izumi just before the genin exams, we get to see her all grown up. I was hoping for more ideas for pairings, for Izumi, Naruto and Kakashi. It would really be appreciated.**

**A/N Hiten mitsurugi ryu belongs to Rurouni Kenshin, not me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Life and Times of a Wizard-nin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to others. However the story is mine.**

**Fem/Harry**

**Sorry haven't updated recently but I've been so damn busy, sniff…**

**Anywho, quite pleased that this appears to be going quite well for my first story so…yay. I'm starting a poll over pairings for both Izumi and Naruto, the count so far is:**

**Izumi/Shika- 4**

**Izumi/Itachi- 4**

**Izumi/Sasuke-3**

**Izumi/Gaara-3**

**Izumi/Naruto-3**

**Izumi/Lee- 1 (the hell? 0.0) **

**Naruto/Hinata-5**

**Naruto/Izumi-3**

**Naruto/Temari-1**

**Naruto/Tenten-1**

**Actually quite pleased that my first story appears to be going well.**

**Chapter 4**

"IZUMI! You're late" Iruka roared as the dark haired girl entered the class room.

Izumi was now a pretty 14 year old, with shoulder-length black hair which would never, despite her best attempts, stay flat. She had a long fringe which hid her lightning bolt scar, and when nervous she always flattened it, well attempted to. She wore baggy black combats with numerous pockets for weapons, a pair of classic black ninja sandals, her top was a black sleeveless top which stopped just short of her bellybutton, and underneath that she wore a net t-shirt. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with armour plates on the back of her hand which her Dad had managed to procure for her. She was one of the few girls in the class who:

Wasn't obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha

Disliked the girly flower-arranging classes.

Who took her ninja career seriously.

"Well you see, Iruka-sensei, a black cat crossed my path and I had to find a different route to school" she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

'Kakashi's rea-lly rubbed off on her' Iruka mentally groaned, face palming.

"Just sit down" he sighed aloud, rolling his eyes.

Izumi headed to her usual place on the back row between Shikamaru, who was currently dozing, and Naruto, who eagerly waved her over. She and Shikamaru had thankfully managed to talk the blond boy out of wearing too much orange, explaining that as a ninja it would just scream 'Kill me now'. Naruto now taken to wearing black jeans with a loose orange utility belt around his waist, a black sleeveless top with the Uzumaki swirl on the back in orange and finally black arm guards. He'd also, thankfully, stopped wearing the ridiculous goggles. His blue eyes gleamed as his best friend.

"You slept in again didn't you?" he chuckled.

"Guilty" she sighed "It's hardly my fault though; I mean Anko got completely hammered last night and was singing, yes singing. I'm scarred for life." Izumi shuddered.

"Thanks for that mentally image" drawled a sarcastic Naruto.

"I share because I care" Izumi smirked darkly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sat outside for lunch with their bento beneath the shade of a tree. Izumi and Shikamaru were playing shogi, watched avidly by an eating Chouji. Kiba and Naruto exchanged pranking tips as they ate, and Hinata was stammering about something to Shino. All in all a regular day. However the peace of the outdoors was shattered once more by a screech of "Sasuke-kun's MINE!"

They all looked up to see yet another fn-girl war, headed by Sasuke Uchiha's biggest fans 1 and 2 respectively: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Ahh, the mating call of the Sasuke fan-girl" drawled Naruto.

Izumi and the guys cracked up, whilst Hinata blushed at her crush's joke.

"Shut up you weirdo!" Sakura sneered.

"Wow...what an insult" sighed a sarcastic Shikamaru.

"Why you…" Sakura growled.

"Away with you gremlins, fly back to whence you came" smirked Izumi, making 'shooing' motions with her hands.

"What?" squawked Ino "What did you just call us?"

"You're obviously hearing impaired gremlins" Izumi continued "And if you're looking for your 'precious Sasuke-kun', He's in the classroom studying."

"Cough-Hiding- Cough" Kiba added, and by this point even the shy Hinata was in hysterics.

"Lets go find Sasuke-kun and leave those that suffer insanity to their pathetic lives" Sakura stuck up her nose and marched off, closely followed by Ino and the rest of the 'Uchiha Fanclub'.

"I don't suffer insanity, I enjoy e-very minute of it." Izumi smirked darkly.

"Everyone has the right to be stupid, but those 2, how troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Too true" Izumi agreed, eyes glittering with mirth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izumi! Naruto! Shikamaru! Wake up, and pay attention. You need to study" Iruka roared at the tree academy students.

"But it's so tro..." began Shikamaru.

"Troublesome!" Chorused Izumi and Naruto.

"You three need to do some serious studying, do I have to remind you that you 3 have the lowest grades in the class." Iruka growled at their antics.

"Only 'cause the work's too easy for us to bother with" Naruto muttered in a low voice that only Shikamaru and Izumi could hear, making them smile.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, did you every notice that the word 'studying' ends in 'dying'?" Izumi queried lightly.

Iruka groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose. Those three were going to be the death of him.

"Iruka-sensei" said a pink-haired girl- Sakura, in a sickly sweet voice "Why not split them up? After all, they always disrupt the class" she tossed her hair.

"That's a very good idea Sakura. Shikamaru, switch seats with Hinata and sit by Chouji at the front. Izumi, switch with Shino and sit next to Sasuke" Iruka pointed.

"Noooo! Damn you Haruno!" Izumi hit her head repeatedly on the desk in despair.

"Ha! Bad luck Izzy" chuckled Naruto "Have fun with Uchiha-teme"

"Shut up, or I beat you into the ground with a shovel" Izumi snarled.

"Meep" Naruto winced

"Vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. Have fun" Izumi smirked.

"Where'd you get the 'shovel'?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Ah, now that would be a secret" Izumi chuckled, and then headed to sit next to the Uchiha.

She flopped into her seat, and caught the show-off staring at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she glared irritably.

Sasuke just looked away, blushing. Izumi raised a brow quizzically and muttered 'weird', before returning her attention to Iruka-sensei.

Meanwhile Sakura was shooting her death-glares, and Inner Sakura was using curse words that regular Sakura had never even heard of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Haruno getting us moved" huffed Izumi, as she dodged a round house from Naruto. Whom she was practising taijuitsu with, Shikamaru meanwhile dozed under a tree, half reading a scroll on a shadow juitsu that he'd found in his family's private library.

"Naruto, the genin exams are tomorrow, you ready?" Izumi queried as Naruto flipped over her trip kick. "Remember when they ask you to do a clone, do the shadow clone that my dad taught you."

"Yeah, yeah I know" Naruto nodded "I have too much chakra to do the ordinary bushin. Thank your dad for figuring that out for me btw."

"Troublesome exams" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru, you have to promise to pass and not sleep in the exam" Izumi glared "We stand a pretty decent chance of being on the same team"

"Fine…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Lazy-arse" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"And now…for chocolate" Izumi grinned, taking out a handful of bars of her not-so-secret weakness from her bag. She and Naruto began to chow down on the stuff rapidly.

"Ah! There is no problem which cannot be solved by chocolate" Izumi beamed happily.

"I think I'm gonna barf!" Naruto groaned turning green, after eating a little too much of the sweet stuff.

"….'Cept that" Izumi sighed.

"It's feeding time at the zoo…" Shikamaru groaned, just quietly enough to ensure the other 2 didn't hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will be calling you out 1-by-1 and you'll take our exams" Iruka called out, holding his 'clipboard of doom' as Naruto had christened it.

He began reading through the list in alphabetical order. Sakura managed to pass, god knows how, then it was Izumi's turn.

"Izumi Hatake" Iruka yelled, and Izumi headed to the front of the class with a smirk, "Right I want you to perform a henge into me" Iruka instructed.

Izumi rolled her eyes and performed the henge with ease, Iruka nodded and continued

"A bushin please" Iruka nodded, writing something on the clipboard.

"Iruka-sensei, does it have to be a regular bushin, or can it be any type?" Izumi queried innocently.

"Umm…I guess not" Iruka blinked in surprise.

"Kage bushin no juitsu" Izumi performed a handsign and she was stood next to two shadow clones.

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped, Kage bushin was a jounen level technique.

"N...now a nin-juitsu of your choice" Iruka managed to stammer.

Izumi paused, trying to think of a move which would get enough marks but wouldn't reveal too much of her ability. Her father always said that the art of surprise was a good way to catch an enemy off guard. A grin crossed her face, she had just the juitsu

"Kori sutairu: Hokkyoku no nomu(1)" she grinned performing a series of hand signs, she blew outward and with her breath flew an arctic breeze, the floor was instantly coated in a layer of ice, causing Mizuki-sensei to slip and fall on his ass. Laughter echoed around the class room, easing some of the nerves which had been affecting the other academy students.

"You pass" Iruka smiled with pleasure, handing her a leaf- hitite. He called the next name as a smirking Izumi returned to her seat, tying her leaf hi-tiate to left, upper arm.

"Impressive" Sasuke muttered.

Izumi turned and blinked…Sasuke had complimented someone? Had she fallen into a parallel universe where he didn't have a permanent stick up his arse?

"T…thanks?" she gaped in shock.

"You hang around with the lazy-kid and the dobe right?" Sasuke began "So how'd a loser like you learn that juitsu?"

Izumi's eyebrow twitched, nope she was still in her universe and Sasuke was still the world's biggest fathead.

"The 'lazy-kid and the dobe' happen to be my friends" she hissed and turned away angrily. It was Sasuke's turn to blink in surprise this time, at her furious response.

Izumi beamed as Shikamaru passed using regular bushin and his family's signature move- the kagemane (2) juitsu. Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Chouji also passed. Unfortunately so ad Ino and Sakura (just barely). Sasuke passed using a grand fireball juitsu as his nin juitsu. It was pretty impressive, but nothing that she, Shikamaru or Naruto couldn't have done. They'd recently obtained some chakra paper from Asuma to discover their elemental affinities. Shikamaru's was shadow and water, Naruto's was wind and lightning and hers was wind and fire- an unusual combination. They'd focused on learning juitsus which involved these elements, but had also added a few others for variety.

Finally it was Naruto's turn, she bit her lip, if he stuck to the kage bushin he'd do fine, but what if he forgot?

Thankfully he remembered, and Mizuki had nearly had an apoplectic fit at the sight of 5 Kage bushin. Naruto's nin juitsu was one that Asuma, who's affinity was also wind, had shown him: 'Fuuton:Chirashi kaze no tate' (3). Which as the name suggested, created a barrier of swirling wind currents which could block most weapon based attacks.

Naruto smiled as he tied his hi-taite around his forehead, Izumi grinned and shot him a thumbs up, which he returned. They'd passed; they were on heir way to becoming real ninja.

(1)- Arctic breath technique

(2)- Shadow bind technique

(3)- wind release: Scattering shield


End file.
